Maestro castígueme
by Andorea
Summary: Un castigo no hace mal 18 Advertencia Lemon


Hi~! Vengo con este nuevo One-Shot LEMON si~! Así que si no te gusta el yaoi no leas~! Y menos si eres una pequeña niña con mente blanca c:~! [en que lo dudo ewe] sin nada más que decir INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE ¡Ah leer!

.-.-.-.-.

Esta impaciente por llegar al aula de la escuela que le había pedido por un mensaje de texto su amigo peli rosa que indicaba que era IMPORTANTE Y URGENTE qué fuera allá. Llevaba un par de paletas heladas guardadas en su bolso para tranquilizar el ambiente ya que cuando su amigo decía importante y urgente en la misma oración era algo de suma importancia y que habría gritos y lágrimas –cuanta razón tendría- Entró al aula tranquilo en que eso no demostrara pero lo que vieron sus ojos le sorprendió.

**-K-Kirino… -** no dijo más estaba Kirino sentado en el escritorio del "profesor", con la falda femenina del Raimon –muy corta por cierto- una blusa y una corbata que eso lo hacia ver más sexy, zapatos y medias escolares, estaba Kirino boca a bajo y se miraba destellos caer de sus ojos.- **¿estas bien?-** se le acerco y dejó su maleta en la entrada.

-**maestro ayúdeme **- le dijo con un rostro sonrojado y unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos –**no se como paso**- señalo su falda donde se miraba un poco brumoso

-**Kirino…-** se le había quitado el nerviosismo, le levanto un poco el rostro- **yo no creo que yo sea…-**

**-maestro ayúdeme…- **le menciono con voz suplicante, Kirino se le acerco un poco a su "maestro"- **maestro ayúdeme-**Kirino acortó la distancia en un superficial beso pero una lengüita traviesa lambió los labios del castaño. Se levantó y lo tomó de los hombros- **maestro ayúdame**.

-**no Kirino**- lo empujo ligeramente pero suficiente para que Kirino cayera al suelo y quedar en una posición comprometedora-**Kirino lo siento…**- estaba Kirino en el piso con las piernas abiertas y sus manos hacia atrás tratando de sostenerse, dejando una vista asombrosa para Shindou, descubriendo que el peli rosa llevaba ropa interior femenina.

-**Maestro por favor no sea brusco, no me gusta el masoquismo-** le dijo apartando la vista sonrojado lo que hizo que se le subieran los colores a Shindou- **pero en ese caso…-** Kirino regreso la vista a Shindou- **Maestro castígueme**.

**-¿Qué? ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES! Kirino que te pasó-** no era común que Kirino actuara de esa manera y menos que le digiera "maestro" eran amigos, ¡NADA MÁS! Pero el sentía algo mas por el de coletas, ahora mismo tenía una que otra hormona alborotada pero si le hacía caso sería abusar de la "inocencia" de su amigo.

-**Maestro castígueme**- se levanto y camino hacia al castaño**- le quiero superior Takuto** - se abrazo a Shindou haciendo que el junto el otro cayeran al piso.

-**K-Kirino Ba-bájate**- dijo no sabe cuando pero Kirino estaba montado arriba de el

-**perdóneme maestro** – dijo besando feroz mente los labios del castaño le hacía ligeras caricias en la mejilla –**creo que Kirino ocupa un castigo**- dijo el chico peli rosa hablando en tercera persona, haciendo papel de confundido y uno de sus dedos en su mentón dándole una imagen adorable. El castaño estaba en las nubes con Aphrodite, el chico de sus sueños lo había besado –por segunda vez- y se le había insinuado –por milésima vez- pero era Kirino, KIRINO RANMARU lo que le pedía eso- **por** **favor maestro Kirino merece un castigo**-palabras mágicas para Shindou, dolor de trasero para Kirino, las hormonas le habían ganado.

**-Creo que Ranmaru se ha comportado muy mal-** dijo levantándose del piso y cargando a Kirino y lo puso en la primera posición, lo puso recostado en el escritorio- **pero creo que ocupa ayuda con su pequeño amigo-** se encimo arriba de el chico**- no seré brusco…-** desabrocho lentamente los botones de la blusa dejando un pecho plano blanquecino, -perfecto- para el, su complexión era delgada y caderas anchas para un chico y si que tenía curvas. Empezó con unos besos en el cuello haciendo ligeras mordidas.

-**ah~ Takuto más por favor-** seguía aún en los besos en el cuello y uno que otro beso en los labios, rozo ligeramente uno de sus dedos en uno de los pezones del chico- **ah~**- soltó un sonoro suspiro

**-oh parece que mi lindo Ranmaru tiene un punto débil- **empezó a lamber los pezones simultáneamente sacando roncos suspiros del otro, estaban erectos los botones rosados del hermoso oji celeste- **que lindo**- empezó a succionarlos y…

-**ah~ mas por favor mas ah~ por favor mas**- le dijo realmente excitado el peli rosa con las perfectas caricias del castaño.

**-no te preocupes Ranmaru, yo seré el único que te haga sentir así**- delineo con la yema de sus dedos las curvas del peli rosa, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.-**Todo de ti es mío ¿verdad?-** le preguntó a Kirino que aun estaba agitado y sonrojado

-**si Takuto** - le contestó con una sonrisa un poco gatuna- **pero también Ranmaru quiere enseñarle algo a Takuto** - le contesto con una mirada…pervertida

**-¿a si? ¿Qué es?-** le contestó siguiéndole el juego al peli largo al parecer las caricias ya no le eran suficientes.

-** en la mañana unos chicos me preguntaron una cosa **– dijo sonrojado y apartando la vista pero discretamente le quitaba los pantalones a Shindou y le desabrochaba la camisa dejando su pecho desnudo

**-¿Si Ranmaru?-** le preguntó atento a las acciones del muchacho

-**cuanto duraba el capitán haciendo "eso"**- Shindou ya se encontraba en ropa interior

-**y-y que le-les contes-testaste- **si que era un pregunte un poco personal

-**que no sabía-** terminó de aclarar la situación

**-nada más me querías enseñar eso-** le preguntó un poco desconcertado

-**de que…-** preguntó en un estado inocente viendo fijamente a Shindou y quitándole los bóxers discretamente, pero este le detuvo.- **acaso ¿el maestro Takuto pensaba en una respuesta más profunda?-** Shindou tenía una de sus manos en el trasero de este y le estaba quitando poco a poco la diminuta falda o como mejor se describiría mejor un pedazo de tela, realmente era corta- **hay que comprobarlo.**

**-Kirino-** dijo el chico, parecía que su chico iba en serio, al parecer Shindou se estaba arrepintiendo de sus actos pasados y la -maldita- conciencia le estaba ganando**- NO KIRINO DETENTE**

-**Takuto pareces tu el pasivo-** dijo el chico- **bueno si Takuto no quiere cooperar más, tendré que usar el plan b-** dijo con un tono picaron

**-¡QUE KIRINO NO!-** no sabía como y cuando pero Ranmaru lo había esposado en una silla de un mesa banco, y lo jaló hasta delante del pizarrón.- **ya ranma…AH NO**- lo dijo excitado el chico castaño, el peli rosa había mordido ligeramente el cuello del chico.

**-hm creó que Takuto no lo esta disfrutando**- se dijo así mismo – **y eso ami no me gusta** – se sentó arriba de la mesa del mesa banco del banco sobrante y ahora estaba al frente de Shindou**.- creo que no hay remedio**- su mano pasó debajo de su "blusa" y se estaba frotando sus pezones- **…ah Takuto…mas- **se decía mientras se estaba masturbando- se frotaba el chico mientras mencionaba el nombre del chico.

Su otra mano pasó debajo de su falda y ahora tocaba su miembro – **T-Takuto…más…por favor**- dijo el chico, arriba abajo, eso es lo que hacía mientras soltaba jadeos.

-**ah**- Kirino clavo su vista a Shindou ligeramente soltó un ronco gemido- **Ki-Ki no Ranmaru por favor no haga esto.**

**-Hmmmm pero…ah**- todavía se estaba estimulando el cuál el castaño no apartaba su mirada-

-**hm**- dijo el chico- **no me castigues de esa manera**

**-pero ¿acaso a Shindou-sama no le gustaba el masoquismo?- **le dijo el chico, se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Shindou**- a Takuto no le gusta lo que hago-** le dio un besó en la comisura de los labios era corto- **a Takuto no le gusta tenerme aquí con usted**- otro beso- **a Takuto ¿no le gusta m-mi pe-per-so-sona?**- se le había quebrado la voz a Kirino que fingía su triste "dolor"- **acaso Takuto no le gusta saber que yo tengo sentimientos hacía su persona-** decía de nueva cuenta .

**-no…yo…ah**- soltó un gemido Kirino "sin querer" había rozado miembro con miembro. Empezó a moverse de adelante hacía atrás, estimulando ambos miembros- **ah~- **Soltó un gemido, lo hacía de manera lenta, Shindou también empezó a mover a sus caderas en diferente ritmo que el peli rosado, lo estaba llenando de un gran éxtasis al de cabellos castaños.

**-K-Kirino ah…- **Después de a verle dado vueltas al asunto se estaba empezando dejando llevar, el peli rosa mientras movía sus cadera empezó a besar los labios de su chico, cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a besarse sin perder ningún movimiento, dentro de su cavidad bucal comenzó una pelea entre ambas lenguas, un vaivén de emociones en ese acto.

Kirino dejó de mover sus caderas para llevar su boca al cuello del moreno.

-**ah...ah…- **Soltaba jadeos. **–K-Kirino yo también quiero jugar-**

**-¿Pero no estoy castigado?-**

**-Creo que el único…ah… castigado aquí soy…ah…yo- ** Kirino con hábil movimiento le quito las esposa a su chico dejándole libre los brazos de Takuto rodearon el cuello de Ranmaru apegándolo más a el-

**-Hm…Takuto…- **El moreno empezó a besar los pezones del chico haciendo que la piel se le erizara, nuevamente regresó a besar los labios del chico. Ambos estaban en ropa interior, uno en bóxer y otro en bragas, ambos estaban excitados ya que algo en su parte inferior les pedía más. Poco a poco Shindou se paró de la silla y fue sentando a Kirino en la silla. **–Hm- **Un gemido ahogado estaba de lado de Kirino ya que su chico rozo una de sus rodillas en su miembro ya despierto.

**-Te amo Takuto… ¡AH! – **El chico castaño había empujado más su rodilla.

-**Después de todo si es un castigo Ran-ma-ru~ - **le dijo de manera pícara, empezó a bajarle esa prenda femenina que ya estaba empezando a estorbar, una mano traviesa empezó un nuevo intento por bajarle los bóxers del castaño. Este le detuvo de nueva cuenta ¿Ahora que pasaba?

**-No mi Ranmaru tu castigo apenas empieza- **Tomó las esposas que antes Kirino le había puesta y se las puso contra la silla. –**Será un castigo que nunca olvidaras mi Ranmaru- **Una sonrisa burlona adorno el rostro del de risos.

Empezó a lamber uno de sus pezones para después empezar a succionar, esto sacaba suspiro al peli largo.

**-Amm…hum…ah- **Ahora el que parecía la victima era el peli rosa, trataba de ahogar su gemido, la vergüenza ahora el que consumía era al peli rosa, un gran giro a todo lo que había pasado.

**-No, no, no, no, no ahora vas a gemir para mí, quise contenerme pero tu quisiste- **Besaba su cuello con desenfreno mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas durante lo hacía.

Se separó y vio algo muy placentero, el chico con respiración agitada, sonrojado y muy sensual, ahora si había perdido el control pero no por eso no haría que su chico se sintiera seguro y lleno de placer.

Recordó algo, algo frío que se encontraba en su maleta, una idea pervertida se le vino a la mente.

**-Espera mi Ranmaru- **El peli rosa le siguió con la mirada sin hacer nada, de hecho no podía pero le estaba viendo.

Sacó el castaño una de las paletas heladas que traía en su maleta, aún estaban congeladas no completamente pero estaban en buen estado, abrió una y la lambió sensualmente. Un escalofrío pasó por la espina dorsal del peli largo, algo iba a pasar… Algo muy interesante.

Se le acercó para posteriormente colocar ese objeto frío en uno de sus pezones y estos se erectaron al frío contacto, empezó a bajar esa paleta helada hasta su vientre se detuvo un momento para lamer el sendero del liquido que fue dejando la paleta, esto estremeció al peli rosa.

**-Hm…ahh…Takuto…por…favor…hm- **Decía entre suspiros

-**Ranmaru no ahora me toca jugar a mí- **Le abrió las piernas, el peli rosa se resistía ya que tenía una idea a lo que venía, pero este se lo impidió. La paleta bajo más hasta llegar cerca de su entrada, el frío contacto estremecía al contrarío.

Suavemente introdujo el frío dulce y lo dejó ahí, provocando que se arqueara la espalda del peli rosa. Iba explotar ya no podía reprimir lo que tenía adentro, quería algo más.

**-Ranmaru ocupas atención yo te la voy a dar- **tomo en sus manos el miembro despierto de su "amigo" y empezó a jugar con el arriba, abajo, arriba a bajo. El peli rosa se estaba conteniendo para que no saliera.

**-ah…ya…Takuto…ah. Por favor…ahh- **Empezó a mover el otro extremo de la paleta de forma circular, poco a poco se estaba derritiendo.

**-Creo que ya es suficiente- **Con cuidado le quitó las esposas, se dio cuenta que sus muñecas tenían marcas rojizas, besó ambas muñecas, y volvió a besar esos labios que ahora se encontraban un rojo pálido. Empezó a quitar la paleta helada que tenía su chico en su entrada, cuando lo hizó le rebató un gemido.

Con pasos indefinidos avanzaron sin despegar sus labios, la cadera del peli rosa sintió un ligero golpe, el castaño empezó a recostarlo en la mesa sin dejar de besas sus labios, se subió arriba suyo y le miró, se miraron, una conexión perfecta.

**-Takuto te amo-**

**-Yo también mi Ranmaru- ** Un tierno beso, una sonrisa, todo sincronizado.

**- ¿Sabes Takuto? Me molesta que aún tengas tu ropa interior- **

**-Eso se puede resolver- **Empezó a bajarse los bóxer dejando en descubierto el miembro más que despierto, el peli rosa se sonrojó por el pensamiento que tuvo.

-¿_Todo eso va entrar_?-

**-Ranmaru… yo te amo- **Con la ayuda de la paleta colocó un poco del líquido derretido en uno de sus dedos, con un suave movimiento entró en la entrada de su chico y empezó a dar movimientos circulares.

Kirino que había tomado los brazos de Shindou, empezaba dar ligeros apretones por cada vuelta que daba Shindou, Shindou decidió meter dos más, fue un poco incomodo pero después se fue acostumbrando, Shindou no dejaba de verle ese hermoso sonrojo, y esos suspiros soltando su nombre era realmente apasionante, saco los tres dedos que había metido con anterioridad, sabía lo que iba a pasar, miró a Kirino, este le sonrió.

-**Te amo y tú también me amas al parecer, así que "mete" todo ese amor dentro de mí- **Eso basto para Shindou estuviera tranquilo, encamino su miembro en la entrada de su chico, lo metió poco a poco, sintió lo estrecho y esa combinación de frío y caliente por causa de la paleta helada, soltó un gemido por la sensación.

Sin perder de vista a Kirino, como le salían lágrimas de los ojos, como empezaba a tranquilizarse, como llegaba lo que ambos quería.

Sentirse del uno al otro.

Empezó a moverse, sin prisas, ya había perdido la cordura en hacerlo en el salón de clases con su ex mejor amigo para convertirse en su… ¿amante? ¿Novio? Eso no importaba ahora solo quería disfrutar el momento, Kirino empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de más placer, el solo aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas.

-**Ah…Takuto…Hm…Ahh… ¡AH TAKUTO MÁS!- **Había dado en el punto.

Empezó dar en ese mismo punto, retorciendo de placer, el miembro de Shindou estaba hinchado y muy caliente.

**-Ranmaru…hm…eres muy estrecho- **Seguía dando y el otro seguía moviéndose, demasiado placer, el orgasmo estaba muy cerca, una, otra y otra, el ya estaba presente…

-**¡Takuto YA NO PUEDO!- **Cómo si esa fuera una señal dio una más fuerte y tal como dijo, este se corrió en el vientre de ambos mientras Shindou dentro de su peli rosa.

Buscaron sus miradas, se besaron dejando un hilo de saliva de por medio, se sonrieron, era el inicio de una nueva relación…

Shindou con mucha delicadeza se separo de Kirino, con las fuerzas que tenían ambos se limpiaron con toallas del bolso de Shindou (que no desaprovecharon el momento para tocarse) se colocaron sus prendas, se sentaron en la esquina de ese salón y descansaron.

En que no les duro mucho…

**-¡Superior Shindou, superior Kirino les estábamos buscando!- **Dijo una voz que entró azotando la puerta era Tenma.**-Oh lo siento-**

**-No hay problema Tenma-** Se levantó Shindou, le extendió una mano Kirino pero este sonrojo, este capto rápidamente- **¿Aún te duele tu pierna?-**

**-¿Eh el superior Kirino se lastimó?-**

**-Algo así Tenma- **Con acciones temblorosas se levantó el peli rosa.

Luego algo no tan ya frío que se encontraba en el piso llamo la atención de Tenma.

**-¿Oh paleta? ¡Yo quiero y…!-**

**-¡NO!- **gritaron ambos sonrojados.

Este solo era el inicio de una bella relación…una muy pervertida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wiiii (/*-*)/ lo termine, este lemon es el primero que hago así que sean considerables ¿no? TwT ¡por fin saqué mi lado pervertido! XD espero sus comentarios, sus críticas, etc.~!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
